Flowey
Flowey is the main antagonist of the indie video game, Undertale. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * BB VS Flowey * Flowey vs Bill Cipher * Flowey vs. Biollante * Bowser vs Flowey * Flowey the Flower vs Chica's Magic Rainbow (Completed) * Crazy Hand VS Flowey (Completed) * Flowey vs. Dimentio * Flowey VS Giygas (Completed) * Flowey the Flower vs Hit * Flowey vs Homura (Completed) * Kirby vs. Flowey '(Completed) * Flowey vs Magolor * Flowey vs Monika * 'Moon Lord VS Flowey the Flower (Completed) * Pennywise vs. Flowey * RED vs. Flowey (Completed) * Thanos vs Flowey * Dreamy Bowser VS Photoshop Flowey (Abandoned) * Flowey vs ZeedMillenniummon (Abandoned) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 4 * Losses: 3 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Culex * Diavolo * Discord (MLP) * Hades (Kid Icarus) * Kyuubey (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) * Monokuma (Dangaronpa) * Poison Ivy * Porky Minch * Flumpty Bumpty * Shadow Queen * GOLB * Swamp Thing History Contains Spoilers for Undertale. In his earlier years, Asriel was the biological child of Torei and Asgore Dreemurr, the rulers of the Underground. As such, he would be the one to be next in line to the throne, that is until one day, a child named Chara fell from the summit of Mt Ebott and into their homeland. There, the Dreemurr family adopted them as one of their own. Together, Asriel and Chara became good friends. Soon after however, Asriel discovered his sibling's strong hatred for the entire human race, and while he ignored it at first, he soon became an unwitting pawn in Chara's plan, in that they would eat fresh buttercups and fuse with Asriel's soul to get out of the Underground and earn revenge on the humans. However, while he was in the middle of executing the plan (after being bombarded by attack after attack by villagers with the intent to kill since he was carrying a child's body), he ditched their plan, allowing him to return back to the underground, where he would perish in a flower garden. After that, the infuriated King Asgore declared war on humanity, which resulted in the humans building a barrier between them and the Underworld. Years later, Alphys injected Determination into the Flowerbed that Asriel died on, reviving him, but the resulting being was nothing like the original Asriel, being without a soul, and devoid of emotion. However, it had the ability to have the will to live. He tried to feel something, but failed, and upon discovering the SAVE and LOAD ability that he had, he had began creating a series of countless timelines in which he'd live out each possibility that he could think of. Eventually, his interest finally rekindled in Frisk, someone whom reminded him of the friend he lost so long ago. At that point in time, Flowey had adopted the motto of "Kill or be Killed." Death Battle Info Note: Omega Flowey is a fan nickname for "Photoshop Flowey", Flowey's God Form * Name: Flowey (Real Name: Asriel Dreemurr) * Gender: Male (Asriel is Male) * Occupation: (not so) Your Best Friend, Sentient Flower, and God after obtaining the six human SOULs * Reincarnated after Alphys injected Determination into the bed of flowers that Asriel's dust spread on. As a result, he was reincarnated, but as a soulless, sentient flower. Powers and Abilities * Immensely intelligent, and is a master manipulator, knows what each member of the Underground will do and not do based on past experience. * Is totally immune to Soul Manipulation in his normal form thanks to having no SOUL in the first place. * Soul Manipulation (All of his attacks in both forms attack the SOUL directly. However, because the SOUL is the very culmination of your whole being, he damages you on even the physical plane, not just the spiritual) * Fully aware of the 4th Wall * Time Travel, Timeline Creation * Is able to change his voice * Plant Manipulation * He can dig and travel underground with relative ease Only Omega Flowey: * Possesses an extremely powerful control over time and space, creating and destroying timelines as he saw fit. * Reality Warping (Completely messed around with the game itself, can achieve such feats with the six SOULs, created and destroyed timelines, etc.) * Enchanced Plant Manipulation * Fire Manipulation * Timeline Erasure * Matter Manipulation (Can create things from nothing, such as the bombing runs he frequently performed on Frisk) Physical Abilities * He appears to be able to travel to anywhere in the Underground that he desires, often stalking Frisk. * In his form as Omega Flowey, his physical abilities are greatly amplified by several magnitudes stronger than his normal self. Weapons Flowey: * Projectiles of some sort, dubbed "BULLETS friendliness pellets" Omega Flowey: * Flamethrowers * Clawed arms that can open up into some sort of Venus Flytrap appendage, which attracts swarms of locusts, which can damage the victim. * Finger Guns that literally use Finger Guns as ammo. * Claw Vines, launched in a rapid volley * Can Unleash flying Cactus like monstrosities that have mouths on them * Blue Laser Beam * Bomb Spam * X-Shaped Bullet Hell (Fires a massive storm of bullets that can blanket nearly half the screen in his fight in Undertale) Captured SOULs * Field of Colossal Knives * Spread of Titanic Gloves * Gigantic and Oversized Ballerina Shoes that can crush the target * Two lines of books that scroll out negative words * Fire flipping Frying Pans * Multishot Revolver with seemingly unlimited ammo Determination * A Power that allows SOULs to persist after death. Such a power is normally possessed by humans, and usually, if a monster try to acquire high concentrations of it, they will melt. * In Undertale, Determination is more than just an aspect of someone's personality. It can even strengthen a Determined SOUL, moreso if even more Determined. * The only known monster to naturally possess this ability is Undyne. * However, a SOULless being is able to gain the will to survive if it obtains Determination. Prime example is Flowey. * Beings with the highest determination are granted the ability to SAVE. SAVE and LOAD * Flowey is able to SAVE and LOAD files and overwrite them. * These SAVEs are entire timelines. * The ability to save renders the user nigh immortal, as he will enter a different timeline from the one in which they fail but return to a moment before their death, but fully aware of these events, granting them a powerful advantage in battle * This ability allows the user to manipulate timelines. * Is exclusive to the one with the highest determination (When Frisk entered the Underground, Flowey's ability to SAVE in his normal form was lost). However, Flowey regained such an ability when he turned into Omega Flowey. * As Omega Flowey, his ability to perform this is increased dramatically, as he is able to SAVE and LOAD mid-battle and while attacking simultaneously. It also should be noted that after he became Omega Flowey, resetting / loading no longer resets his stats. Feats (Normal Flowey) * Vines are strong enough to grip people like Sans, Asgore, and Undyne all at once. * Friendliness pellets are able to even kill a defeated and weakened Asgore (one of the strongest monsters in the underground, with an 80/80 stat) with ease * Seems to be able to produce electrical shocks * Is able to reset the timeline, albeit he'll always restart at the same place. * Even with his normal powers, he constantly resetted timelines, destroying the last and replacing it with the new. * Has lived nearly every possible outcome of the Undertale verse * Implied to have killed Sans after countless times of being beaten by him in his (presumably) normal form. * Even if you kill Flowey, he just comes back in the next timeloop. * Retains full knowledge of the protagonist's actions before and after loading a SAVE. Feats (Omega Flowey) * He stated himself to be directly stronger than [[Chara|'Chara']] (See: Genocide Route after the player kills Toriel, he explicitly states his plans to become "all powerful" via the six Human Souls to surpass Chara, which he successfully did in the Neutral route), who destroyed the game (Chara can only be truly rid of if you edit game files) and is (supposedly) LV 9999 compared to Chara's LV 20. * He is also able to perform a very similar feat to Chara, if you lose against him in the fight, he simply destroys the game. He also performs a similar feat right after he kills Asgore, just as he captures the six SOULs, he crashes the game. * Can casually create and destroy entire timelines through his SAVE and LOAD ability (and he can do this at any point in time), and can somehow move backwards in time, even though he was fighting in erased spacetime against Frisk. (Immeasurable Speed). Is able to fight normally in an area where time and space technically didn't exist (After all, he fought Frisk after he just erased his whole SAVE file with ease and was fighting in an area where there was virtually no one else was present at that point in time). * Frisk's attacks, before he had the assistance of the six human SOULs, did practically no damage to him, even though Frisk has immensely strong power, and, who, at that time had astronomically high amounts of Determination, even with just a knife. * Practically possessed complete control of the game itself. **Flowey appeared to have manipulated the opening sequence to where not only did it include a different monster in place of the goatlike one, and it also had the monsters and humans "disappear without a trace", and he even created a save of his own, named it "Floweytale", with his LV set at 9999. Entering it, there is literally nothing. * Retains full knowledge of the protagonist's actions before and after loading a SAVE. * Flowey is able to use at least 4 SAVE files if not more, it's inferreble that he can actually use at least 6 SAVE files (He used 1, 2, 3, and 6), in contrast to the player who can only use one SAVE file. And he can do this all in the middle of spamming the opponent with a flurry of whatever he's throwing at them, in case he misses the first time. It's possible this is because he has 6 human SOULs, and each human SOUL has 1 SAVE slot. * Literally shatters apart Frisk's save, (This also counts as destroying a Timeline), completely undoing all of their progress, and overpowers their already immensely high determination as well as their own ability to save and load. He then kills them over, and over, and over, and over, and over. It also should be noted that they were completely unaffected by the destruction of the timeline and then proceeded to fight as though nothing happened in the resulting black void. This would mean he can fight and move at Immeasurable speeds. * Attacks are delivered at an absurd speed and rate and does not allow Frisk to open menu so that they can heal. * He can fight perfectly fine if the six SOULs betray him (albeit with heavily reduced durability), but he WILL go down (but will still survive) if the six SOULs actively strip Omega Flowey of his powers. * Saw his plan through in the True Pacifist route with brutal success, and managed to get his original form as Asriel Dreemurr back. Note: His Intelligence and Experience Feats should be shared with Asriel Dreemurr, seeing as not only are they technically the same person, Asriel was in control in both forms. Weaknesses * Extremely arrogant (especially as Omega Flowey). May torment and sadistically play with his opponents (as seen in his fight against Frisk, where he could've just killed him right here and then). * A determined enough person can call out to Omega Flowey's captured SOULs and make them rebel against him, which weakens him drastically. Said SOULs are also able to provide healing to the opponent, but it's highly unlikely Flowey would reveal about the six souls he has in the first place. * He is cowardly and does not place himself in life-threatening situations, shown when in Pacifist Mode, he kills Asgore after Frisk has weakened him after a long battle, stating he has tried to kill him before, but to no avail. In Genocide Mode, he does the same, only this time, he kills Asgore in order to appease Chara in a final attempt to beg Chara to spare him, but this does not work, as the psychopathic Chara kills Flowey anyway. Respect Threads * It's kill or be killed in Flowey's Death Battle! * Respect the Boss Monsters * Flowey's Respect Thread Gallery Flowey.gif|Flowey's in-battle sprite God flowey.png|Omega/Photoshop Flowey Trivia * Flowey is very Genre Savvy, according to TV Tropes * Flowey makes many faces. ESPECIALLY when sneering at their foes. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Completed Profile Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Gods Category:Indie Game Combatants Category:Main Antagonist Category:Male Category:Matter Manipulator Category:Monster Category:Murderers Category:Plant Manipulator Category:Psychopaths Category:Reality Warpers Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Time Manipulators Category:Time Travelers Category:Undertale Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Pure Evil Category:Non-Playable Characters